Bertie
'''Bertie '''is a red bus who works near Thomas' Branch Line. Bio Bertie is continuously alluding to his race with Thomas and how he could win next time. He actually raced Thomas again in the seventh season episode Three Cheers for Thomas, but only won because Thomas was sidetracked with collecting the sport medals. Bertie and Thomas have seemed to continue this tradition of racing. However, in the seventeenth season, he was re-routed giving him an advantage. Thomas is still able to beat him occasionally. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, while he and Thomas are racing, Thomas nearly collides with Toby, and he nearly collides with Oliver the Excavator. He was then seen on the road by the Harwick Branch Line. Sheep were in his way, but Bertie just smiled. In the nineteenth season, he teased Thomas by telling him about what was on the other side of a mountain on his branch line. Thomas was cross by Bertie's teasing and became determined to find out what was there. Persona Bertie is friendly and ready to help anyone in need. However, he can be quite cocky and boastful about himself, especially to Thomas, always joking around and teasing him about their races. He can sometimes be quite grumpy, as whenever he breaks down or gets stuck, he grumbles about it. He is always, however, easy-going and cheerful to everyone he sees. Basis Bertie is based on an AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. Livery Bertie is painted in the common red livery of buses in the United Kingdom, mostly famously used by London Transport. His number plate, "CRD54", refers to the fact that it was first seen in Edward the Blue Engine, published in 1954, and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Appearances * Season 12 - Rosie's Funfair Special and Saved You! * Season 13 - Double Trouble (cameo) * Season 14 - Charlie and Eddie (cameo) and Being Percy (cameo) * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Stop that Bus!, and Wonky Whistle * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue * Season 17 - Wayward Winston and Thomas' Shortcut * Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Thomas and the Emergency Cable (cameo), and Samson Sent for Scrap * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, Very Important Sheep, Den and Dart (cameo), Two Wheels Good, The Other Side of the Mountain and Thomas the Babysitter * Season 20 - The Way She Does It (cameo) * Season 21 - A Most Singular Engine (cameo), Hasty Hannah, Unscheduled Stops and The Big Freeze Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * The Great Discovery * Misty Island Rescue (cameo) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race (cameo) * Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Rupert Degas (UK/US; fifteenth season - sixteenth season) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; first - eighth series) * Takafumi Kawakami (Japan; ninth - twelfth series) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; fifteenth series onwards) * Santiago Ziesmer (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gerhart Hinze (Germany; fifteenth season onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth season onwards, excluding the sixteenth season) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway: sixteenth season only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; fifteenth - seventeenth seasons) * Roberto Carrillo (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Herman López (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Edson Matus (Latin America; fifteenth season onwards) * Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) * Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) Trivia * In an original Awdry drawing, Bertie is depicted as a double-decker bus. * Bertie's television series model did not have eyebrows until the third season. * Bertie's model's eyes did not move with a motor until the seventh season. * From the eighth season onwards, Bertie has Caroline's horn sound. * In the thirteenth season, Bertie's radiator was missing, but from the fourteenth season onwards this error had been fixed, although current promo images still have his radiator missing. * Bertie is the only talking road vehicle to appear in every season of the television series. * Bertie's French name was Bertrand in the Classic Series. * In most merchandise ranges, Bertie is depicted in a maroon colour, despite being the same shade of red as engines like James. * Bertie could possibly be owned by Sodor Roadway Bus Services. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions and battery-powered; battery-powered discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued 1984) * Take-n-Play (2010 discontinued; reintroduced in 2013) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued 1984) * Hornby (two versions; both discontinued) * Bachmann * Brio (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Capsule Plarail * Limited Edition Collection * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Tomica * De Agostini (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (normal, clear and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (discontinued) * Diablock * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Push Along * Micro Rubber Engines * Bath Toys * Choro-Q * Switch-On Keychains * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (discontinued) * Big Buddy (discontinued) Gallery Rosie'sFunfairSpecial29.png|Bertie in CGI SavedYou!73.png SavedYou!74.png SavedYou!76.png DoubleTrouble49.png|Bertie in full CGI Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Buses Category:Boy Category:Introduced in Season 1